iF I Fell
by Sparky2295
Summary: While Carly and Spencer are in Yakima for the summer, Sam realizes after spending time with Freddie she is in love with him, but thinks Freddie still loves Carly. Will Sam confess her love to Freddie? Is their love as true as Sam thinks it is? Find out!


**This story was inspired by the song If I Fell by the Beatles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song by the Beatles, nor do I own iCarly. **

**A.N. Hope you enjoy this Seddie one shot! This is also told in Sam's POV.**

**Bold= Texts From Freddie or Carly **

_Italics= The Beatles singing_

Chapter 1: iF I Fell In Love With You.

_If I fell in love with you _

_Would you promise to be true? _

_And help me understand _

'_Cause I've been in love before _

_And I've found that love was more _

_Than just holding hands _

==Sam's POV==

I got a bad case of the love bug, and you won't guess with who. **Freddie**. Yeah, that's right. I am in love with Freddie Benson, but I'm pretty sure he is still in love with Carly. I'm going to hang out with Freddie today… Again… Carly and Spencer are in Yakima again, and this summer has been fun, just me and Freddie. I started to fall in love with him the first day we hung out.

_If I give my heart to you _

_I must be sure from the very start _

_That you would love me more than her _

I walk over to Freddie's apartment, and knock on the door. He answered with his usual smile, that I loved.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" He asked me.

"Nothing much, just… I gotta tell you something, but I'm not sure how to put it, and I'm afraid I'll get hurt mentally and emotionally." I told him.

"Oh! Okay just… Tell me.. I promise I will be totally honest with you." He said.

I sighed. "I am in love with y-you, and I don't know if you still love Carly…" I stuttered, and kinda just spit out.

He sat there, with a surprised look on his face. Did I come on too soon, or strong? I didn't know. I just ran out of his apartment, scared to hear the answer. I heard him calling my name as I ran out, but I didn't go back to his apartment, that day.

_If I trust in you, oh please _

_Don't run and hide _

_If I love you too, oh please _

_Don't hurt my pride like her _

'_Cause I couldn't stand the pain _

_And I would be sad _

_If our new love was in vain _

It was 10: 28 p.m. on my little digital clock. I sat in a corner in my tiny room, with my door locked. I felt my phone keep buzzing and buzzing, so I figured I better start answering the texts. I opened my phone and had over 100 texts and 20 calls from Freddie. He must really want to talk to me. I really did love Freddie, and I hoped that he would love me too. I just don't see how we could, and it wouldn't effect Carly.

_So I hope you see _

_That I would love to love you _

_And that she will cry _

_When she learns we are two _

'_Cause I couldn't stand the pain _

_And I would be sad _

_If our new love was in vain _

I start to read the texts from Freddie and Carly:

**From: Freddie**

**Sam! Y rn't u answering me? We need to talk!**

**From: Freddie**

**SAM! Answer me! I gotta tell you sumthing!**

**From: Freddie**

**Plz answer me when I call or text u!**

**From: Freddie**

**Y did u leave? I didn't get 2 tell u how I felt!**

**From: Freddie**

**Sam…. Come back!**

**From: Carly**

**Hey Sam! Yakima is getting pretty boring. What's up?**

**From: Freddie**

**Sam…. I didn't know u felt that way.. Y didn't u tell me?**

I sat there…. Wondering… Why didn't I tell Freddie? Because I was scared he wouldn't love me back! But he's a hot nerd! Oh great… Now I'm arguing with myself…. I started to reply the last two messages I had, then I would look to see who called me… and listen to my voicemail.

**To: Freddie**

**I just… waz scared u wudn't luv me back.. I thot u still luved Carly… I'm srry… **

**To: Carly**

**Nm… Haz Freddie told you anything…. Unusual?**

There, both messages are sent. Now I have to check my voicemail. Well, here goes nothing!

**Voice Message 1: Sam, it's Freddie, please answer my texts and call me back. It's important.**

**Voice Message 2: Please Sam… It's Freddie, again. Come back to my apartment. You did nothing wrong! I just gotta tell you something. Call me back ASAP. **

**Voice Message 3: Hey Sam, it's Carls. Just checking up on you. Didn't answer my text, so I figured something was up. Call me back when you get a chance. **

**Voice Message 4: Freddie again, Sam get out of your corner in your bedroom and look out the window. **

The last voicemail message was confusing. I got up, and looked out my window. Freddie was standing in my lawn looking up at me. I opened my window and smiled at him.

"Can I come up?" He shouted to me.

"Sure, climb up!" I shouted back.

He climbed up a tree and up to a smaller roof, and up to my windowsill. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"What's up, Freddork?" I asked, using an old nickname.

"Sam…" He began, running his fingers up and down my arm. "Why did you run away? I was just shocked that you told me that… I wasn't scared and you didn't come on too strong or soon." He told me, now running his fingers threw my long, curly blond hair.

"Then.. Why didn't you say anything?" I asked him, looking deep into his eyes.

"Because I was so happy that you said what you said!" He exclaimed.

I smiled. "R-Really?" I stuttered.

"Yes! I've gotten over Carly for awhile now. I've had my eyes on a certain blond, who happens to be one of my best friends, and co-host." He said with a huge smile on his face.

I blushed at what he said. He leaned in, and his lips were so close to mine. Finally, they crashed onto mine, and made both of us happy. We broke our kiss, and Freddie smiled at me.

"Would you…" He began saying.

"What?" I asked.

"Be my girlfriend?" Freddie asked me.

I nodded, with happy tears in my eyes, and hugged him.

_So I hope you see _

_That I would love to love you _

_And that she will cry _

_When she learns we are two _

==2 days later==

Freddie and I walk into his apartment, and saw Carly standing there. She had tears in her eyes. I knew that she somehow found out, and was upset. Or someone told her.

"Carls?" I asked her.

"How could you not tell me Samantha Puckett?" Carly screamed at me.

"I just… Didn't get the chance to. I'm sorry!" I told her, holding back my tears.

"Carly, just calm down. I'm with Sam now. I got over you months ago." Freddie told her.

"Oh of course you did! Now that I like you, you stop liking me!" She shouted.

"Carly, I think you should leave." Freddie suggested.

"Fine!" *looks to Sam* "Don't come crying to me if he breaks your heart, Sam. I'll be in my apartment." Carly told us, as she walked out.

I wiped my tears, and put my head on Freddie's shoulder.

"I feel terrible." I told him.

"I know, but we're together now. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll always protect you." He told me, kissing my forehead.

I nodded, and we started slowly swaying, as If I Fell by the Beatles came on.

_If I fell in love with you. _


End file.
